


Reflections

by Donatellosgirl36



Series: Bound [22]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6767224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatellosgirl36/pseuds/Donatellosgirl36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family takes a trip down memory lane while celebrating the birth of their newest member. Time’s road is a long and winding one. This is basically a summary of the last 21 parts in the series. Catch up and join us. Who knows what the future may hold for our growing turtle family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own'em.

The night sky sparkled with a million pinpoints of light, like little diamonds set in black velvet. One could get lost among them, allowing thought, time and space to merge. They were breathtaking in their beauty, but they were almost oblivious to group below them. Their chatter was cheerful and unrestricted. Here in the country no one would disturb them. They were far enough from civilization that the boisterous bunch could celebrate uninhibited.

The object of their celebration made a small peep as he was passed from one pair of strong hands to another. Donnie grinned as K-three passed him his grandson. He gazed down into the brown eyes rimmed in gold and couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride in his heart. The three-day-old hatchling turned in his arms to snuggle a little deeper into his chest ducking away from the cool spring breeze. The little turtle yawned as he wrapped his hands around one of his grandfather’s large fingers.

The family was in high spirits which was always the case after a recent hatching. Across the fire from him, Leo smiled watching his brother. It was an incredible sight. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever thought such a thing was possible. They had gone from a family of four turtles with a rat father to a clan of fifteen with the addition of their newest member. To see the face of their third generation was amazing. And it was something none of them had thought they’d live to experience. Their lives were harsh and unpredictable, thick with dangers. Yet, here they were having a party to welcome the tiny turtle. He gazed around at the family spread around the fire and the back porch and off into the farmhouse. There were so many of them now that it was getting harder to keep track of everyone.

Jamie turned in his arms to smile up at him, her honey colored eyes sparkling in the fire light. “Are you happy, Leo?”

“Yeah.” He dipped his head to nuzzle against her cheek. These were the moments that made the rest of the chaos they went through worth it. These soft sweet moments of bliss.

Nearby, Kala sat in Mikey’s lap, his head propped on her shoulder while she fed him hot marshmallows. She giggled as he playfully tried to nip her fingers. When he’d catch one on occasion, he’d suck on it until she’d pull her hand away with a little pop. Her giggle would increase as he’d immediately whisper something dirty in her pointed ear.

On the back porch, Raph sat heavily on the swing beside Cat. It groaned in protest of the large turtle’s weight. He popped open a beer and looked at the human with his boots propped on the porch’s rail. “So, I’ve been wonderin’, why don’t a tough guy like you drink beer?”

Jamie’s brother, Randy, twirled the root-beer bottle in his fingers. “I used to. But after what happened to John and Lizzy, I haven’t even been able to look at the stuff.”

Raph frowned at his bottle, remembering the story Leo had told him about Jamie’s family being killed by the drunk driver. He set it aside, it’s bitter taste a little too bitter now. The back door opened and Sarah came out followed by Mira. They carried two large trays covered in food. “Okay, guys. We’ve got hotdogs, hamburgers, sausage links, and…” She looked from the last item to Randy. “What did you call it?”

“Boudin.” He provided with a quirk of his lips.

Setting the trays on the two large picnic tables, Mira looked up at him. “What’s in exactly?”

Randy dropped his cigarette into his empty bottle. “Pork and rice mainly with some spices.”

Jamie approached holding Leo’s hand as Mikey nearly pounced on the food. “I’d go easy on those Mikey. You haven’t had them before.” She warned, though she suspected he wasn’t going to listen in the least. She shook her head when he popped one in his large mouth and his eyes started to water almost instantaneously. “I tried to warn you.”

Yoshi listened to his family laugh from his position on the porch’s roof. He sighed, his arms behind his head. He knew he should be joining in. It wasn’t often that they got to have a party like this with enough room to move around. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kaz and Ona slip off into the darkness of the barn. He groaned. Ever since Kaz had found the girl, they’d practically been inseparable. A part of him was jealous. He missed his cousin and friend. They’d spent the three years before Ona causing trouble and generally annoying the pants off most of the adults.

Yoshi smirked, remembering the dozens of times they’d snuck out without being caught and the times they had. The punishments they’d endured together and encouragement they’d shared with each other. He missed all that. Yeah, even the punishments. But Ona had swept Kaz off his feet seemingly and Yoshi hadn’t bothered to put up a fight. How could he compete with her? She was a girl after all. And one that didn’t seem to mind that they were turtles, which was one in a million. He couldn’t even be mad at her as much as he wanted to be. She was soft spoken and sweet, and was still learning things she’d been forced to forget.

The turtle narrowed his eyes as he saw something move in the trees. If he hadn’t known what he was looking for he never would have seen the lighter green hidden beneath the darker. Shinta’s small shape, bounced silently from one tree to the next, getting closer to the barn. Yoshi snorted, the little runt was trying to ambush Kaz. He just hoped the kid would wait until Kaz came out of there. He had a vague idea what was going on inside the barn.

Ona slipped her arms around Kaz’s neck as he pressed her against a support beam. She moaned softly, his large tongue wrestling with hers. His arms tightened around her, one hand sliding up her back beneath her thin top. He left her lips for her neck and she closed her eyes, savoring his touch. It was so incredible. His powerful hands held such tenderness when they touched her. She tilted her head back as his mouth moved a bit lower, brushing the edge of a breast. She gasped at the sensation, gently tugging at his neck.

A small piece of straw fell from the loft above to brush her cheek. Her eyes popped open and she found herself staring into a pair of familiar blue-gray eyes.

The family turned as a unit towards the barn at the sound of Ona’s startled scream. Yoshi jumped from the porch’s roof and was half way to the barn when the door burst open.

“You little twerp!” Kaz shouted as he chased Shinta from inside. “When I get my hands on you!”

Shinta was grinning like a cat that had caught a mouse as he laughed. Yoshi stopped and stared as the two ran past him towards the farmhouse. He turned his gaze back to the barn as Ona came out. Her cheeks were tinted red but she was snickering, a hand pressed to her mouth. Yoshi smirked as she came to walk beside him. “I was wondering what that little snot was up to.”

She looked up at him. “You saw him sneak in there?”

“Yeah.”

Her eyebrow rose. “And you didn’t say anything?”

They stopped as they entered the ring of light created by the fire to watch Kaz dive at Shinta. The younger turtle was just a little faster and dodged his angry cousin. Yoshi snickered. “Nah, it keeps Kaz on his toes.”

Shinta ducked past Mikey, who had a large pile of food on his plate. He spun, catching a sausage as it started to fall. “Phew.” Kaz nearly crashed into him as he shot past him after Shinta. Mikey stumbled, simultaneously trying to balance his plate and catch another sausage that was escaping.

Shinta used the picnic table’s bench to launch himself to the other side of the group that was surrounding it. Kaz growled and made to follow with his own leap. Raph ducked just in time to avoid being kicked in the face by Kaz’s foot. “Hey!”

Kaz went to grab Shinta again but the youngster dove beneath the table. Kaz was too big to fit, but that didn’t prevent him from trying to grab the kid anyways. “Come here, you little punk!” Shinta laughed, staying just out of range of his cousin’s angry grip. The table jerked to one side almost tipping the food off.

“That’s enough!” Leo said in his I’m-in-charge voice. Kaz sat back, a scowl in place. Shinta continued to snicker. “Come out from under there Shinta.” Slowly, Shinta edged his way out the opposite end from Kaz. “Whatever you did, apologize.”

Shinta glanced at his father and then at his cousin. “Sorry.” Then he smirked. “But it was totally worth the look on your face.”

“Why I ought to-!“ Kaz growled, giving chase again.

Shinta laughed, bolting away into the house, Kaz on his heels. “You boys better not break anything!” April called from her place in a lawn chair.

Donnie sidled up next to Leo with the infant still in his arms. “Those two remind me of Raph and Mikey.”

Raph snorted. “Mikey was way more annoying.”

Mikey took a large bite of a hotdog and tried to talk around it. “That’s because I’m the king!” He swallowed and grinned. “Hey, maybe I should show Shinta some of my pranks!”

Leo glared. “You do and I’ll let Raph pay you back for all the ones he never got to.”

Raph grinned. “That’d be a lot of ‘em.”

Yoshi and Ona joined them at the table, collecting a plate of food each. Sarah smiled at Donnie. “Here, let me hold him while you eat.” He smiled back, letting her take their grandchild. She cuddled him and he wrapped his small fingers in her long hair. She looked up at Mira across from them and he followed her gaze. “It doesn’t seem all that long ago Mira was this small.”

He smiled, running his hand through her graying locks. “No, it doesn’t.” They settled down beside the others and Donnie started to fill his plate.

Raph looked up at them. “It’s crazy to think how much we’ve all been through.”

“Yeah, it just seems like yesterday that we found Sarah again.” Mikey pointed out. “But it was more than thirty years ago.”

“Gee, thanks for making me feel old, Mikey.” Sarah rolled her eyes.

Mikey continued undeterred. “You guys remember that crazy gangster Shinju right? Sarah wasn’t back three months and he tried to kill her!”

Leo frowned. “We remember Mikey.”

_-Flashback-_

_“Let her go!” Donnie shouted as he moved closer._

_Shinju glared at the turtle. “You want her so bad; you may have what is left.” In the blink of an eye, his blade came crashing down on her. Sarah was able to throw an arm up to stop the blow meant for her neck. At the same moment, Donatello cried out as he moved with lightning speed. His foot caught Shinju’s chin, throwing his head back violently and with incredible force.  Donnie ignored the man’s lifeless form as it landed on the cement floor.  Instead he quickly dispatched the other man beside Sarah. The other men had been taken care of and now everyone turned to Sarah._

_She raised her eyes to meet Donnie’s. “I’m sorry…” That’s when he noticed the six-inch gash in her forearm and the quickly growing pool of blood at her feet. She began to collapse and he caught her._

_-End of Flashback-_

Donnie turned to his spouse and ran a finger along her scar. “That was a close one.”

“Yeah, it was a good thing you two had already bonded.” Leo took a sip of his soda.

Sarah smiled up at Donnie. “Yeah, it was.”

“Maybe, but it wasn’t such a good thing when Zenfered sent that creep Kroelon after her. They nearly died all over again because they were bonded.” Raph reminded them.

_-Flashback-_

_Donnie growled low and fierce as he was forced backwards by the huge alien. At last he stood directly in front of Sarah, who was starting to stir. “You won’t touch her!”_

_Kroelon flung Marina to the side as he whipped out a laser-rifle. “I don’t think you’ll have much choice.” Donnie avoided the direct hit by throwing the crowbar at the rifle, but it wasn’t enough to block it completely and he was struck, throwing him backwards into the wall._

_“Donnie!” Sarah shrieked as she pushed herself up and clambered to his side. The turtle blinked as he looked up at his mate. A cut on her forehead dripped blood down the side of her face. He opened his mouth to say something but Sarah cried out as a large blue hand took hold of her long dark locks._

_Donnie tried to stand but was overcome with vertigo.  “Sarah!” He shook his head in an attempt to clear it. She was moving further away from him. He could feel it. He looked up to see the large man fighting to gain control of the petite brunet. She broke free for just a moment, trying to get back to him._

_“Donnie!”_

_He tried again to stand, using the wall as leverage. Another laser blast hit him, this time at full strength, and the world began to grow dark as Sarah’s panicked cry echoed in his ears._

_-End of Flashback-_

“If it wouldn’t have been for you guys, we would have died for sure.” Donnie could still remember the incredible pain of being separated from his mate for so long and by such a great distance.

Mikey waved a hand. “It was nothing, bro. It wasn’t your fault. Nobody knew about separation sickness back then.”

“Yeah, but you two got to start bein’ more careful.” Raph groused behind a hamburger.

Leo chuckled. “Like you? You nearly flattened Cat when you first met her.”

_-Flashback-_

_Raph growled as he rounded another curve. He didn't see the other cycle until he was nearly on top of it. He swerved his bike skidding sideways along the cement. The other cyclist managed to jump the turtle and his now shredded bike._

_Raph groaned from the ground where he'd slid to a stop. He was vaguely aware of the other cycle coming to a stop a few yards away. He rubbed his head as a pair of boots appeared in front of him. The person jerked off their helmet and glared at him. "Are you crazy! You could have killed me or yourself or both of us!"_

_Raph stared in shock at the woman that stood over him. She was gorgeous, with short blonde hair and startling green eyes. The black leather pants and jacket accentuated every curve. She was petite but not as small as Sarah. Though to Raph, Sarah had always seemed small even by normal human standards._

_Perhaps it was his lack of response or maybe her anger had given way to relief, but she paused giving him a concerned look. "Hey, are you alright? Do you need an ambulance?"…._

_He went to take the bike again but she brushed him off and folded her arms. “First my phone.” She held out her hand. “I won’t call anyone.” He handed it back to her begrudgingly. She stuffed in her pocket and maneuvered the bike so he could push it._

_She moved back to her own bike which was black and chrome. “I’m Cat by the way.”_

_“Raphael, but my bros call me Raph.” He followed her slowly pushing the heavy bike with just one hand and keeping it balanced with his hip. Cat didn’t lie. They were barely a block from her garage. An old sign hung over the large metal door that read Cat’s Cycles…._

_-End of Flashback-_

Cat snickered. “That was the best accident I was ever in.” Yoshi smiled as he watched his mother lean up to peck his father’s cheek.

In Sarah’s arm the tiny turtle let out a small cry. She tickled his chin with a warm smile. “It sounds like someone’s hungry.”

K-three rose from the table. “I’ll get the formula.”

Mira walked around to her mother and gently lifted the small turtle from her arms. “There we go.” She rested him against her shoulder and he buried his little face in her neck.

“It’s totally weird seeing you with a baby, dudette. It doesn’t seem like that long ago you were that small.”

“Yeah, you remember the first time we babysat her?” Raph grinned. “You were a cute little munchkin.”

Mira rolled her eyes, but Leo laughed. “And a handful.”

Mikey snickered. “I just remember you guys let her eat worms.”

_-Flashback-_

_Mira pointed to the corner where she’d seen the wiggly thing. She didn’t understand what they were upset about. It tasted just like her formula. Both Leo and Raph went to the corner. There was a place where the wall had begun to crumble a bit leaving a pile of dirt. Upon seeing a worm crawling through it, they had a pretty good idea.  Raph gagged. “You think she ate one of those?”_

_Although they were turtles eating bugs and worms was not something they did on any regular basis, not when there were a lot better options. Leo picked up the worm and showed it to Mira. “Did you eat one of these?” Mira smiled and tried to grab it. “I guess that’s a yes.” He shrugged. “I don’t know whether to be worried or relieved.”_

_Mikey entered and placed the still hot pizza on the coffee table. “Alright guys, this is going to be awesome. It’s a jalapenos and anchovies with extra chocolate sauce.”_

_Mira crawled to the coffee table and pulled herself up. She peered down at the pizza with interest. Leo caught her hand as it reached for the unfamiliar food. “No, no Mira it’s very hot. You’ll burn yourself.”_

_“Besides aren’t you full of worm now?” Raph smirked._

_Leo glared at him. “You were watching her too.”_

_Mikey’s eyes went wide in disgust. “You let her eat a worm? Eewww!”_

_-End of Flashback-_

“Gross!” Mira’s face showed pure revulsion.

Leo chuckled. “I think you liked it better than Mikey’s pizza.”

“Yeah, you threw that up all over the floor.” Raph smirked at Mikey.

Donnie made a face. “Worms? Why haven’t I heard that story before?”

Leo blushed a little. “It was a long time ago, Don.”

There was a crash inside the house, sparing Leo the need for further explanation. A moment later K-three was shoving Kaz and Shinta out the back door. April frowned at them. “What was that?”

Kaz rubbed the back of his head, showing his best innocent grin. “You didn’t want that vase did you, Aunt April? It was dusty and old and stuff.”

April started to push herself out of the lawn chair with a great deal of effort, but K-three put a hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright, I’ve got it.” He handed Mira the formula and turned to glare at Kaz and Shinta. “You two stay out of the house. You’re worse than a pair of hurricanes.” The Turtleoid disappeared back inside.

“You boys better come eat before Mikey eats it all.” Kala informed them. Kaz loped down the steps and sat on Ona’s other side. She gave him a quick smile and he squeezed her leg beneath the table. Shinta hurried over to sit beside his father.

April smiled at them. This was her family. She’d never bothered to marry and have kids of her own, but Mira, Kaz, Yoshi, and Shinta were like her own. “Well, you aren’t as destructive as a hurricane. That was really bad.”

Leo frowned. “Yeah, it was. It totally destroyed the old lair.”

Donnie wrapped an arm around Sarah, pulling her against his side with the memories. “That was the worst day of my life, not knowing what had happened to you or Mira…”

“Or Master Splinter.” Mikey frowned, lowering his hamburger. “We had no idea where they were.”

_-Flashback-_

_“No! No!” Donnie shrieked. He could feel Sarah’s panic swell inside him like a volcano._

_Leo jumped into the driver’s seat of the slider. “Come on!” The others jumped aboard. It was nearly a ten-minute ride back to the lair. They would have to hurry. The slider sped along the tunnels for only a couple of minutes before it had to slow due to the debris and raging current.  When the space between their heads and the top of the tunnel became way too close for comfort, Leo pulled to a stop._

_“What are you doing!” Donnie demanded, already pulling off his seat belt._

_Raph grabbed him from behind. “We can’t get through there, Donnie!”_

_“Let go! I have to get to them!” Donnie fought off his brother’s arms._

_“There’s too much debris and the current’s too strong. We can’t swim through there even the slider is having trouble.” Leo knew how his brother must be feeling.  His mate and child as well as their father, could very well be lost to them. “We can’t get through here. We’ll have to find another way.”_

_Donnie suddenly gasped as if he’d been punched in the stomach. Mikey grabbed his shoulder. “Donnie, what’s wrong?”_

_Leo narrowed his eyes. “Donnie, tell us what’s going on!”_

_“It’s Sarah, she’s hurt.” He breathed through clenched teeth._

_The brothers gasped. Leo came quickly back to business. “Are they alive?”_

_“I can only sense Sarah. She’s unconscious, I think.”_

_Mikey began to panic. “What about Master Splinter and Mira?”_

_“I don’t know. I can’t sense Mira the way Sarah can.” Donnie choked back tears at the thought of his little girl drowning._

_“If Sarah is alive I’m sure they are too.” Leo assured his brothers. “Now we need to get to the surface, before we drown.” Leo turned the slider and headed back the way they came.  Spotting a grate that led into the subway, he turned the slider to break through. The trains had stopped running long ago, so there was no danger of being spotted or hit by one. The water here was quickly rising too and they were able to ride the slider nearly to the surface._

_“Can you tell which direction she is?” Leo asked as they came to the top of the stairs._

_Donnie closed his eyes. It was hard to focus. There seemed to be a buzzing noise inside his head. Forcing the noise aside he finally found the spark of fire that was always there. “This way!”_

_“What about Master Splinter and Mira?” Mikey ran behind his brothers._

_“We’ll just have to hope they are with her.” Raph hoped with everything he was that he was right._

_-End of Flashback-_

Raph frowned. “We were all pretty beat up after that whole thing.”

“That’s when you built the new lair beneath the garage, right?” Mira was scooping some formula into the tiny turtle’s mouth.

Leo nodded. “Yeah. But like Master Splinter used to say, home is where we are all together as a family.”

“Well, I know I would have never found the new lair, if Mikey hadn’t have found me.” Kala smiled up at her husband. Mikey frowned, his memory swamped with visions of the battered and broken Kala. He swallowed hard, squeezing her hand.

“You’re just lucky he was able to recognize you. You were in bad shape.” Raph pointed out.

_-Flashback-_

_Cat's eyes suddenly widened, a small cry escaped her as her hand flew up to cover her mouth. Raph followed her gaze over his shoulder to the elevator doors. "Mikey! What the-?"_

_The younger turtle was already moving to lay the limp form on the couch. "It’s Kala! We have to help her!"_

_Raph blinked. "Kala...?" He wondered for a split second how anyone could determine who the pitiful creature before him was. Then he turned and called for help. "Master Splinters! Donnie! Leo! Come quick! We got injured!" He knelt beside his brother to examine the woman. Both her eyes were swollen shut and there was a long cut along her cheek, not to mention the varying shades of bruises that covered the remainder of her face. Raph placed a hand on Mikey's trembling shoulder. "We'll help her, Mike. Don't worry." …_

_Donnie shook his head as he handed the small flashlight to Sarah. "She definitely has a concussion and her arm is fractured, though I'm not sure how bad. I need to move her to the lab so I can X-ray it and set it properly." …_

_"This type of fracture is usually caused by someone twisting the arm behind the back with a great deal of force." Sarah moved to Kala's side and stroked a hand over her brow tenderly. "It's not the kind of wound you receive in battle. In fact, none of her injuries appear to be from combat."_

_Mikey's frown deepened. "And what does that mean?"_

_Donnie cleared his throat and exchanged a look with his wife. "Well, we agree they appear to be from...domestic violence."_

_A collective gasp went around the room. Mikey sputtered. "What! But she wouldn't...she couldn't....Oh, Kala..." Leo pulled up a chair and Mikey sank into it, burying his face in his hands._

_-End of Flashback-_

Kaz felt his stomach lurch. No wonder his mother never talked about her life in Dimension X. He’d never heard the full story until now and it made his blood boil. Raph had seen the anger cross his nephew’s face. “Don’t worry, he got his in the end.”

“Yeah, but not before Kassic nearly killed Cat.” Sarah reminded him.

Yoshi’s head popped up. “What!”


	2. New

Cat shot Sarah a slightly annoyed look for bringing up such a terrible memory. Then smiled at her son. “It’s okay. I’m fine.”

Raph put down his food. His appetite lost momentarily.

_-Flashback-_

_Donatello was taking vital signs and hooking up the monitors. Sarah was standing in the doorway still in shock. Her hands and arms were coated in blood and her shirt clung to her because of the damp red substance. She was staring at her hands in horror. He spun around, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Sarah, snap out of it. I need your help. She's lost a lot of blood."_

_She took a deep breath, coming back to her senses. "She needs a transfusion. I'll give her mine."_

_"No, you know we can't use yours. See if she's a match for April." He ordered as he turned back to Cat, just as she took a strangled breath and lay very still._

_Raph's cry echoed off the walls of the lair and the garage above. "Cat! No!" …._

_Sarah was doing mouth to mouth while Donnie pumped the blonde's chest. "Damn it, Cat! Don't do this!" Donnie pumped her chest again. Raph had collapsed to his knees beside the cot. He was a horrific shade of pale green. His eyes wide with panic._

_Sarah took another deep breath, blowing life giving oxygen back into her sister-in-law’s prone figure. "Come on!" She wailed, tears streaming her cheeks._

_And then it happened, Cat took in a sharp breath, wheezing.  Sarah and Donnie sagged against the cot momentarily, as Raph buried his face in the mattress silent sobs racking his body._

_-End of Flashback-_

Yoshi glared at the assembled group around him. “Why haven’t I heard this story before?”

The disposable cup in Raph’s hand was crushed into an unrecognizable heap of plastic. “Because Mikey and I killed that bastard Kassic!” He growled. It didn’t matter how long it had been, he still felt the incredible rage for the hated Neutrino for nearly killing the woman he loved.

“I kind of remember that.” Mira said sadly. “I mean, I remember Uncle Leo being gone and Kassic taking Mom. But mostly I remember being really scared and sad.” She tightened her grip on the now sleeping babe in her arms. She took in a deep breath, trying to reign in the grief bubbling up inside her. “And I remember I wished Sofu was there.”

K-three suddenly appeared on the porch, his golden gaze worried. He watched her for a moment before crossing the space between them. He looked down at her and she gave him a weak smile, silently reassuring him that she was alright.

Leo set down his fork and pushed his plate away, pain gripping his heart. “I wish I’d been there.”

“No one’s blaming you, bro.” Mikey munched on roll, his own gaze sad. “You were taking Father’s ashes to Japan.”

Raph sighed. “Sometimes I still wish Splinter was here. I wish he could have gotten to meet Yoshi and Kaz and Shinta.”

_-Flashback-_

_Leo took a large branch and lit it, laying it in a barrel beside him. Mira squirmed in her father’s arms. “Daddy, won’t the fire hurt Sofu?”_

_Donnie gazed at the place his father’s remains lay. “No, sweetie. Your grandfather is no longer there. This is only an empty vessel. Like the box after you take the present out. Everything that once made it important is gone.”_

_After a few quiet moments, Leo stepped out in front. He turned and met each bother’s eyes before attempting to speak._

_“I know I should say something right now, but I don’t really know how to express what I’m feeling. Master Splinter has always been there to guide me through this sort of thing. We all share the same memories, the same love. He took us in and cared for us when no one else in the world would have. He feed us and bathed us, dried our tears and cleaned our wounds. He taught us to be strong and brave. He taught us honor and loyalty. He’s always been there.” He took a deep breath. “Sometimes he was strict, especially when we broke the rules, and sometimes we got angry with him because we thought what he did or said was unfair. But no matter the trouble we caused or the punishment he served we always knew he loved us. And he knew that we loved him.”_

_Leo gave a small sad smile. “Father lived a long life and he has left us as his legacy. It is up to us to carry on with the same honor and dignity as him. It is up to us to build upon what he started for us. To grow and learn, so that we can keep our future generation safe.” His eyes landed on a Mira and he paused before continuing. “To show our children the same love and dedication he showed us.”_

_He lifted his eyes to the nearly dark sky with specks of light appearing in it. “So, Master, I’d like to thank you for everything you have given us. I know you’ll continue to watch over us in spirit.”_

_He turned and picked up the large branch that was burning in the barrel beside him. Slowly he approached the large pyre. But he stopped as his hands began to shake and he lost his grip, the branch falling to the ground. As he reached to retrieve it, another green hand landed beside his. He looked up into intense dark eyes. Raphael put his free hand on his shoulder. “You’re not alone.” Suddenly Michelangelo and Donatello were there too, their hands wrapped around the base of the branch. “We’ll do this like we always have. Together.”_

_Leonardo nodded, a single tear trickling down his face and reflecting in the light of the branch’s fire. Together they stepped forward to light the pyre that would consume their father’s remains. For a long time, the four stood side by side as the flames leapt into the night sky._

_-End of Flashback-_

Sarah swiped at her eyes, she truly missed her adoptive father. Donnie stroked a hand through her hair and kissed her brow. She could feel his grief and it was just a strong as hers. Cat buried her face in Raph’s shoulder and he frowned down at her feeling the dampness of her tears. Mikey pulled Kala against him as she too wiped at her eyes. The table was suddenly silent, as they felt the pain of loss almost as if it had been yesterday.

Jamie frowned. She had never met Splinter and yet she too knew the pain of losing her father. She slipped her hand into Leo’s and he turned intense eyes on her.

“But there was one good thing that happened out of all that.” Everyone turned to look at Mira, who held a sad smile. “You brought Amaya home with you.”

Leo blushed slightly. “Yeah.” His gaze shifted to Shinta, who was watching him. “I’m glad I did too.”

_-Flashback-_

_He leapt into a nearby bush as soft footsteps came down the path from the shrine. Leo watched the figure move in the dying light. It was a woman. She moved with grace and confidence to sit on the small stone bench. Leo marveled at her beauty. She was dressed in a traditional kimono and her waist length ebony hair floated in the soft breeze. Unconsciously he took a deep breath, drawing in her scent. She smelt of flowers and herbs…_

_Leo watched the young woman with growing interest. She seemed poised and dignified. Her movements were elegant and graceful. He wondered why she was upset. He took in another lungful of her lovely scent. ‘He said her name was Amaya. The night rain.’_

_Her head snapped up and she turned to look in his direction.  If he hadn’t known better, he could have sworn she could see him in the near pitch darkness that now surrounded them. She stood.  “Who’s there?” She demanded and he felt himself shrink away a bit.  “I know you’re there. I can hear you. What do you want?”_

_Despite all his training and all his common sense, he felt he had to answer. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.”_

_She paused, still staring blankly in his direction. There was a strangeness in the way she looked on – seeing and yet not seeing. Finally, she spoke again, her voice much gentler. “Forgive me. Are you visiting here? You’re an American?”_

_He paused now. He had spoken in Japanese.  “Yes.” His response was tentative. He watched a small smile cross her lips…._

_In a flash, he was in the water, her wrapped safely in his arms. “Are you okay?”_

_She nodded against his plastron and then blinked as she felt the soft leathery skin of his biceps. He gasped as her hands slowly moved up his arms to his shoulders. They felt like fire as they crawled gently up his body. Fear of rejection suddenly overcame him as her hands moved higher. “Amaya, wait…I…”_

_“Shh….” She said softly as her hands moved across his face and mask. He watched her, waiting for the scream of freak and panicked cries that usually followed. But she remained still, her face impassive. He shuddered as her hand slipped behind him, finding his shell. Her fingers ghosted over him until he felt she knew nearly every inch of his body as well as he did. There was an intimacy to her touch that he had never known before._

_At last she spoke. “Shall we continue our journey, Leonardo?”_

_He couldn’t help but smile, his heart pounding with joy. She had accepted him, imperfections and all._

_-End of Flashback-_

Raph picked up another hotdog. “We were real lucky you did too. She got rid of Shredder for us.”

Donnie frowned. “No, Raph, she got rid of the demon inside of the Shredder.” There was silence for a long moment.

“It’s too bad she didn’t get rid of it permanently.” Raph finally said. Again they sat in silence for a moment, no one sure what to say.

“Well, she did get rid of Kaz’s colic.” Kala finally said.

Raph snorted. “Thank goodness, I was about ready to move into the garage.” He shot his nephew a small glare. “You got a set of lungs on you kid.”

Kaz glared back. “Hey! I was baby!”

“And a loud one.” Mira muttered. She glanced at her mother. “That was when I first met Aunt Marina, wasn’t it?”

Sarah nodded. “Yeah, it was also when we first learned the depth of our bond and the power to mirror wounds.” She squeezed Donnie’s hand.

“Well, I don’t think Marina and Stin were a whole lot of help in that area.” Leo said with a frown.

“I just wished they’d come by themselves and left that creep Dandrick on Mazaryn.” Raph growled. Cat rubbed his arm, trying to calm him down.

Mikey snorted. “You’re not still mad about that little kiss are you? Bro, that dude more than paid for it.”

Raph growled. “I should have finished him off right then. It would’ve saved us all a lot of heartache in the long run.”

_-Flashback-_

_Raph headed down the ladder into the alcove at the back of the garage, the others following. He stopped cold in his tracks as he came around the corner. He watched Dandrick lean into a very startled looking Cat to kiss her._

_Mikey bumped into his brother. “Raph, what are you-“ The three brothers gasped in unison._

_Cat had barely enough time to register what was happening when a roar came from the back of the garage. She blinked at the flash of green and red. Raph flung Dandrick across the room into a wall. He snarled viciously as he caught the young man again and slammed a fist into his face. “You slimy little bastard! I told you to stay away from her!” The young Mazar never even stood a chance as Raph hammered him with blow after blow._

_Cat blinked, trying to recover from shock. She recovered about the same time as his brothers. Panic over took her. Raph looked so angry she was sure he was going tear the young man’s head right off. “Raph, stop!”_

_He lifted Dandrick off the ground, pinning him against the wall by his throat. He shot her a furious look. “What! Why are you defending him! Did you want him to do that!”_

_“No! Of course not!” She screamed. Raph had his gaze fixed on the Mazar again, so he didn’t see the pain that crossed Cat’s face. Her eyes darkened and her jaw dropped. Tears stung her eyes and her chest tightened painfully as a sudden realization hit her. She took a step back, a terrible ache seeping deep into her bones._

_Fury blazed in Raph’s eyes as he hit Dandrick again causing the man’s head to snap back and put a hole in the wall. The guys decided it was time to intervene when Raph pulled his sai. Leo and Mikey grabbed him from behind and dragged him off the bloodied and battered body of Dandrick._

_“That’s enough, Raph!” Leo ordered._

_-End of Flashback-_

Donnie frowned at his brother. “Raph, none of us could have known what was coming – that Dandrick and that demon would team up and come back to…”

Raph stood up from the table. “No, if I’d have killed him then….then…” He growled and stomped away from the group. Cat got up to follow, her voice soft as she tried to comfort him.

Leo’s hand tightened on Jamie’s. She could feel the intense pain they held at the loss of Amaya. Her death hadn’t just affected Leo, but everyone else as well. She watched Sarah fidget and Donnie put a hand over hers. Kala and Mikey looked slightly pale. Both Kaz and Yoshi dropped their heads a notch. And Leo… Jamie’s gaze roamed his features. He was actually shaking. She wanted desperately to comfort him, but she didn’t know what to say. She knew better than most that words were just words. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and he sighed, the trembling subsiding a bit.

As he held her, he couldn’t fight the rush of memories.

_-Flashback-_

_Donnie skidded to a stop behind Mira. His eyes locked on Sarah first then on the still form beneath her. He gasped. “No.” He glanced at the other two women and Cat met his eyes. He knew even before he stepped forward to pry Sarah away, that whatever had happened had been bad. He looked down at the pale, still form of Amaya. The pool of blood on the floor told the story well. The wound had been to her heart. Her death had been immediate._

_Raph and Mikey came to a stop behind them. Their eyes widened and Mikey released a strangled cry of surprise. Leo was the last to show. He’d closed and locked the hatch behind him. He pushed past his brothers to see what was happening. “Don, what…“ His face paled. He rushed forward, falling to his knees beside her. As his fingers brushed her cheek, his eyes welled with tears. “No…” He looked up at his brother. “Donnie…?” …_

_Donnie knelt beside Amaya and felt for a pulse. It was as he’d expected there was none. And her body was already starting to grow cold. He couldn’t meet his brother’s eyes. “Leo, I…I’m sorry.”_

_“No!” Leo scooped her body into his arms. “No! You’re wrong!” Her head hung loosely and he cradled it in one hand. “Come on, saiai, open your eyes! Wake up! You’re stronger than this! Please!” Tears were now pouring down his face. There was no response. His voice dropped as he clutched her unmoving form. “Amaya, don’t leave me…Please, don’t leave.” He fell silent, burying his nose in her neck, his body trembling…._

_Leo clutched Amaya, praying to every god he knew for her to take another breath. “You can’t do this…I don’t know what to do…I need you…I’ll do anything, just open your eyes. Please.” He sobbed into her neck. “I can’t do it…I can’t go on without you…”_

_He lifted his head to stare down at her through blurry eyes. He dipped his head, kissing her, and in the same moment trying to breathe life back into her. Her lips were cold and unmoving. His heart filled with pain, finally coming to terms that her life had ended. It hurt to think that she had gone without him at her side. If he could only get that moment back, look into her eyes, tell her he loved her one more time. Even if it wasn’t possible to save her life, he wanted that last moment._

_There was undeniable truth here in her still form. Her life ended in mere seconds. The wound to her heart was precise and deadly. A skill only a true assassin would have been able to perform.  At least she had not suffered. But who would have done such a terrible thing? Who would be so bold to invade their home? At the moment, he honestly didn’t care._

_He growled a fierce low growl. Whoever it was, was dead. He would see to it that this monster would not see another sunrise. He clutched Amaya even tighter. “You will be avenged, my beloved.” Slowly he laid her back onto the floor. He smoothed her hair and laid her hands gently on her stomach. He pressed a kiss to her brow, his tears landing in her hair. “Wait for me.”_

_-End of Flashback-_

Leo sucked in a harsh breath, trying to control the rage and grief. Mira had herself half buried in K-three’s chest, trying to keep the emotions around her at bay. She too felt the incredible loss of her aunt. She’d been old enough to understand what had happened and feel its true depth.

Leo finally turned to look down at Shinta beside him. He ran a hand across the preteen’s head. “If it hadn’t have been for you, I don’t know if I would have survived that.” Tears welled in his blue-gray eyes and Shinta hugged his father fiercely.

K-three lifted Mira’s chin. “That happened right before I met you, right?”

She nodded a slow smile growing on her face. “Yeah.” She touched his cheek. “You showed up just a couple years later.”

K-three glanced at Shinta. “You were just a little runt back then.”

Kaz snorted. “He still is.” Yoshi reached over Ona to pop his cousin on the back of the head, causing Shinta to snicker. Kaz rubbed his offended head. “Hey!”

Donnie couldn’t help but laugh. “I just had major déjà vu.” April, Kala, Mira, and Sarah burst into fits of giggles.

Raph had finally calmed down and was returning with Cat. He snorted, his gaze shooting to K-three. “You could have left your tagalongs at home too.”

K-three frowned. “It wasn’t exactly my idea that they follow me.” He glanced down at his wife. “I would have rather they not. Eznic could have really hurt you.”

_-Flashback-_

_And there was the flaw in her big plan to make K-three realize his feeling for her. She’d inadvertently let Eznic get a little too close. Sirens went off in her head and she grabbed at his wrist with her free hand, trying to throw him. But he seemed to be prepared for this, planting his feet and grabbing her other wrist. She fought him, but he was just too strong. He advanced on her, pinning her against the counter. “Now, now. Let’s play nice.”_

_He leaned towards her and she leaned as far back as possible with her shell. Her training suddenly took over and she slammed her foot into his knee. He stumbled back with a snarl. She made a dash for the door, but he caught her and pinned her against the wall by her throat. “Don’t make a noise.” He hissed in her ear. Mira struggled for air, the edges of her vision going dark._

_What he didn’t realize was she’d already sounded the alarm. There was a roar and someone slammed into the side of Eznic. Mira coughed and gasped for air as his hand broke away. There was cursing and shouting around her, and the crash of tables and chairs. She regained her focus to find her father and K-three exchanging blows with Eznic. The Turtleoid simply had no chance as the ninja and enraged turtle pummeled him with blow after blow._

_Eznic stumbled away from them, wiping at the blood dripping from his mouth. He glanced in her direction and this only sent K-three further over the edge. “How dare you touch her! Don’t even look at her!” The words were nearly incoherent beneath the snarls and growls._

_Beside him Donnie’s eyes were nearly black with fury as he darted forward and slammed a fist into the younger turtle’s stomach, making him double over. Eznic was lucky the weapons were kept in the dojo, on the other side of the kitchen wall, otherwise he might not have lived long enough to take the punishment Don wanted to deal him. Sarah had woken him with a shout and he’d ran to kitchen just in time to see K-three tackle Eznic. The sickeningly reddening flesh of his daughter’s throat had nearly drove him mad._

_In the doorway stood Zan, Chase, and Prog gaping at the scene before them. Prog considered intervening, but one look at Mira and he stopped cold. Sarah pushed her way through them and darted to her daughter’s side. She wrapped her arms protectively around her and examined the injured flesh of her neck._

_By now the ruckus had drawn the other three brothers into the room. “What’s going on?” Leo demanded._

_“Get out!” Donnie’s eyes flared with rage. “Get out of our home! Now!” Beside him K-three was growling so loud that they barely heard Sarah’s response._

_“He attacked Mira.”_

_The room resonated with another half dozen growls. And Eznic found himself suddenly way outnumbered. He started to back away again but K-three’s fist caught him, spinning him around like a top. He slammed into the far wall and then crumpled to the floor. The two turtles advanced on him despite his unconscious state. Their intentions all too clear._

_Mira’s sharp cry made them stop. “No!” She knew if she allowed this to go any further, they’d kill the young Turtleoid. And she couldn’t have that. He didn’t deserve it. She’d been the one to draw his attention, however unintentionally it might have been done. She dashed across the room and threw herself into K-three’s arms. “Don’t kill him!” He crushed her to him, rubbing his cheek against her head. A low hum came from deep inside his chest, a noise meant to soothe, and she melted against him._

_-End of Flashback-_

Mira smiled up at her mate. “No, he couldn’t have hurt me not with you around.”

K-three grinned. “You got that right, flower.”

“Should’ve finished that little creep off too.” Raph growled. “Then we wouldn’t have had to deal with him a second time.”

Yoshi looked up at K-three. “Have you heard anything more about him? Did they ever catch him?”

K-three shook his head. “I’ve talked with Chase a few times and neither the Turtleoid fleet or the Mazar found him. He’s running scared.”

“He’s got a price on his head from what Stin to me.” Donnie informed.

“He should put a price on that creep’s head after takin’ off with Mira and K-three like that. Especially after what happened with Zenfered.” Raph could still see his brother’s body lying lifeless on the throne room floor.

_-Flashback-_

_Donatello watched as Zenfered paced just outside his range. The warlord was tempting him to make a mistake or show an opening, but Don knew better. He’d seen the way the man had used his sword, it spoke of skill and experience. He was the most patient of his brothers and that had paid off many times in sparring matches. And so he waited, eyes locked on his enemy and muscle tense with anticipation._

_Finally, the old lord could hold no longer and charged for him again. This time it seemed though he knew the turtle would be ready for him. He swung horizontally and Donnie raised his bo to block. The sword skidded across the staff and scrapped the top of his knuckles. Don twisted and swung up to catch Zenfered’s chin, but the lord took a step back just in time. Donnie glanced at Sarah, who had one hand clasped over the other, a small trickle of blood peeked out from between her fingers. Sarah’s face remained passive. He’d known that this dual would put her in danger, but he hadn’t realized how hard it would be to watch her share his wounds…_

_Donnie growled, his eyes dark with rage. His patience was spent. He charged at him ready to finish the battle. The warlord swung up at the right moment, slicing Don’s bo in half. The turtle took a step back, but didn’t have much time to react as the sword came down again. Donnie kicked him snapping the man’s head back and making him stumble backwards._

_Again the pair stood panting and glaring at one another. Then Don used the broken bo as if they were tonfa, blocking several blows. At one point he captured the blade between them and tore it away from Zenfered. The old lord charged in apparently empty handed, just as Don caught the sword by the hilt and raised it in time to bury it in the man’s heart._

_The queen and Sarah’s dual screams cut through the air. Zenfered’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed. The queen stood, took a few steps forward and collapsed as well. Behind Leo, Sarah fell heavily to the floor. Donnie took an unsteady step back, a hand pressed to the side of his neck where the hilt of a small concealed dagger could be seen. His eyes were wide in shock as his knees gave way and he too fell to the floor._

_-End of Flashback-_

“Say, Donnie, doesn’t that make you their king or something?” Mikey asked.

“King?” Randy repeated. He was mystified at the stories they had just been told. These turtles had been in some wild battles.

“No, Mikey. We’ve been over this. I gave the sword to Stin, now he and Marina rule the Mazar.” Donnie was sure this was at least the ten time he’d explained this.

“Aw, too bad. It’d be cool if you were. Think of all the neat stuff you could have gotten as king.”

“No, it wouldn’t have been cool at all, because we would have had to stay and clean up Zenfered’s mess. Not to mention we’d have to rule an entire race.” Sarah smirked. “I can barely keep up with all of you.” Donnie chuckled beside her.

“Well, some of us are easier to keep track of than others.” Mikey shot his son a look.

Kaz put up a hand. “Hey, I’ve been behaving myself lately.”

“You’d better after what you put us through.” Raph threatened.

_-Flashback-_

_Ona gripped the edges of Kaz’s shell, her heart pounding as he fought to keep the multitude of hands that were grabbing at her and the fists aimed at him at bay. He turned to his right to block yet another attacker and she gasped as hand holding a knife descended on her. Kaz spun back in time keep the blow from striking her, but not in time to block it properly. The blade caught him between his collar bone and plastron. He stepped back, staring at the hilt sticking out of his skin._

_Ona’s scream rang in his ears as he fell to his knees and the world spun for a moment before going dark._

_-End of Flashback-_

Kaz put a hand over the scar on his plastron. “I’ve definitely learned my lesson.” Ona frowned beside him, her hand coming up to cover his. She didn’t remember anything from her life before the turtle beside her. And the pain of nearly losing him was still fresh to her. He smiled down at her, meeting her dark eyes in the dimness.

“And now we got one more for me to keep an eye on.” Sarah reached up to stroke the back of the infant’s head.

Leo grinned. “You don’t have to worry about him. Katsu is going to have an entire army watching out for him.”


End file.
